Stairway To Heaven
by pikabitch
Summary: Après son suicide, Sebastian doit payer sa place au Paradis en passant cinquante ans au purgatoire appelé "le Village". Il a donc l'opportunité de refaire sa vie tout en étant mort et tout le monde sait que la vie resserve des surprises... (Sebtana)


**Titre :** Stairway To Heaven

**Beta Readers :** Enora, Élodie et Mathilde qui ont toutes les trois approuvé.

**Personnage Principal:** Sebastian (POV)

**Couples présents:** Sebtana et peut-être un peu de Sugar / Brittany. Mentions Klaine et Seblaine (sans rentrer das les détails sauf si je fais des flashbacks).

**Synopsis: **Après son suicide, Sebastian doit payer sa place au Paradis en passant cinquante ans au purgatoire appelé "le Village". Il a donc l'opportunité de refaire sa vie tout en étant mort et tout le monde sait que la vie resserve des surprises...

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer:** Glee appartient à RIB et à la FOX

**PS:** Je n'ai pas écrit la suite puisque ce chapitre est un test, je continuerais uniquement si vous êtes enthousiaste à cette idée. Si c'est le cas et comme je suis très méchante, je pense que le chapitre 2 arrivera quand j'aurai fini "**Cell Block Tango**" .

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

La vie est dure. Je suis le premier à le savoir.  
Je pensais être heureux en faisant le mal autour de moi. En insultant les gens, leur retournant un doigt d'honneur lorsqu'ils osaient me répondre.  
Oui, je pensais qu'être une vraie bitch pouvait me permettre de me sentir mieux.  
Mais non. En réalité, c'est tout le contraire. À cause de mon comportement, j'ai tout perdu. Ma popularité, qui était pourtant au sommet, mes amis et mon petit ami.  
Il est parti avec ce gars que je déteste. Ma haine envers lui n'a pas de mot pour être décrite.  
Je lui souhaite tout le malheur du monde et de mourir dans d'affreuse souffrance.

Mais pour l'instant, c'est moi qui vais mourir.

* * *

Je me réveille dans une pièce toute blanche fortement éclairée.  
- Bienvenue au tribunal monsieur Sebastian Smythe. Les juges et moi-même allons décider de votre sort. Vous savez, de votre vie après la mort. Me lance un type vêtu de blanc avec de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe blanche.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander où je suis, qu'une femme se met à hurler, elle aussi habillée tout en blanc.  
- L'entrée du Paradis est interdite aux personnes qui se sont suicidées !  
- Il ne mérite pas non plus d'aller en Enfer ! S'indigne une autre femme.  
- Très bien, répond le gars qui m'a "accueilli". Envoyons-le au Village.  
- Le village ? Demandais-je comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrive.  
Je pensais que lors de ce fameux jugement, on était envoyé soit au Paradis, soit en Enfer. Mais j'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Village.  
- Le Village, c'est un endroit tout à fait similaire à la Terre où vous serez expédié pour un certain temps avant d'être de nouveau jugé et envoyé définitivement au Paradis ou en Enfer.  
- Et je vais y rester longtemps ?  
L'homme de me répond pas.

Je suis juste accompagné à l'extérieur de la pièce, dans un couloir où on me fait asseoir sur une chaise.  
J'imagine qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur le nombre d'année que je devrai passer au Village. S'ils comptent les bonnes actions et les mauvaises, je suis vraiment dans la merde.  
Je m'attends à prendre deux cents ans ou quelque chose du genre.  
J'ai pas le temps de contempler mes pieds que le gars revient me chercher.  
- Nous t'envoyons au Village pour cinquante ans. Me dit-il. La vie est la même qu'en bas. Tu devras te trouver un travail, une maison... tu pourras même te marier, mais pas avoir d'enfant puisque tu es mort.  
Pour cette nuit, tu as une chambre réservée à l'hôtel.  
Un des juges se lève et m'accompagne jusqu'aux portes du Village.

L'hôtel est juste à l'entrée. J'y pénètre. La réceptionniste m'accueille immédiatement.  
- Bonjour monsieur Smythe. Je vous attendais. Voici la clef de votre chambre qui se trouve au quatorze cent millième étage. Vous pouvez emprunter l'ascenseur si vous êtes trop flemmard pour les escaliers.

Arrivé devant ma porte, je regarde autour de moi. Un couloir entier pour les morts d'aujourd'hui envoyés au Village.  
J'entre dans ma chambre. Il y a un lit avec des draps blancs, un oreiller blanc. Dessus, un pyjama blanc.  
Je continue la visite du propriétaire, dans la pièce suivante, se trouve une douche et des toilettes... de couleur blanche, évidemment. Dans la salle d'à-côté et dernière pièce de ma chambre d'hôtel, une table avec une corbeille de fruits, un micro-onde, un frigo et une télé sur laquelle était collé un post-it :  
«Cher Sebastian Smythe, nous espérons que vous passerez un excellent séjour au Village.  
Nous avons pensé à tout pour votre journée, ainsi vous trouverez sur votre lit, votre pyjama, dans le tiroir sous le lit, vos vêtements pour demain. Dans la douche, du savon et une serviette. Au toilettes, du papier. Dans le frigo, votre repas de ce soir et sous la télé, une enveloppe contenant soixante-dix dollars, de quoi survenir à vos besoin pour les deux jours à venir.

Nous tenons à vous prévenir tout de suite, la télévision ne sert pas à regarder des programmes idiots. Quand vous l'allumerez, vous tomberez directement sur les réactions de vos proches, ce qui peut provoquer un choc.

La direction.  
PS: Vous avez rendez-vous à l'agence d'emploi. »

Je soulève la télé et prend l'enveloppe. Je serais bien tenter de compter l'argent mais je suis excité à l'idée d'avoir un entretien d'embauche.

Je me rends à l'agence d'emploi.  
Un conseillé m'accueil, me sert la main.  
- Monsieur Smythe. Je vous attendez.  
Ça fait flipper, à la longue, cette phrase.  
Comme s'ils savaient tous que j'allais mourir aujourd'hui...  
- J'ai l'emploi qu'il vous faut...  
Génial ! Je me vois déjà chanteur, danseur ou acteur. Ça existe, les films ici ? J'espère bien, sinon je vais bien me faire chier les cinquante années à venir.  
- ... cuisinier !  
- Hein ? J'ai jamais cuisiné de ma vie.  
- Mais vous êtes mort. Donc même si vous restez Sebastian Smythe, peu à peu vos goûts changeront. Vos capacités changeront. Et vos envies changeront.  
- Mouais...  
- Pour être honnête, c'est le seul emploi disponible. Donc soit vous le prenez, soit vous êtes SDF pendant les cinquante ans que vous avez à passer ici.  
- Hum… c'est ok.  
C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il me tend une brochure tout en me raccompagnant vers la sortie.

De retour à l'hôtel, je regarde le prospectus :  
« Restaurant et salon de thé " Le Cookie Au Chocolat".  
Personnel composé de dix cuisiniers, treize pâtissiers et vingt serveurs.  
Ouvert tous les jours de dix heures à vingt-trois heures.  
Possibilité de privatiser.

Monsieur Smythe, nous vous attendons demain pour commencer votre travail.  
Vous gagnerez sept cents dollars par mois. Avant de dire que ce n'est pas assez, sachez que nous vous êtes loger par nos soin dans une de nos maisons privatives.

Vos patrons, Brittany Pierce et Sugar Motta. »

Ok. Non seulement je vais faire quelque chose pour lequel je suis pas qualifié mais en plus mes "patrons" sont des femmes...

Je vous ai déjà dit que je déteste les femmes ? Non ! Je suis pas misogyne, je dis juste que les femmes sont… chiantes.

J'allume la télé, j'ai envie de voir mes proches.  
Dans l'écran, je peux clairement voir mon cadavre couché sur le sol, une flaque de sang l'entourant. C'est trop glauque !  
À côté, se tient ma petite sœur, Mary. Ses longs cheveux blonds cachent son visage mais je l'entends pleurer. Elle doit se sentir coupable. J'aimerais redescendre sur Terre pour tout lui expliquer. Lui dire que c'est pas de sa faute.  
L'image se brouille peu à peu pour passer à Blaine. Lui aussi à l'air anéanti.  
Mais tant pis pour lui ! Il avait qu'à pas me quitter pour aller avec ce sosie de Pinocchio, ce mec a la voix fluette qui fait honte à la communauté gay.  
Kurt lui tient la main, essayant de le consoler.  
Kurt, c'est le gars que je déteste, mais je pense que vous avez déjà compris. C'est à cause de lui si tout ça est arrivé. Si son chemin avait pas croisé celui de Blaine, je serais en ce moment-même sûrement encore vivant.  
Mais oh, attendez... Kurt pleure, lui aussi !  
De toute façon, j'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai aucune compassion pour les chieurs dans son genre.  
J'éteins la télé, j'en ai marre de supporter ces conneries. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de voir Mary.

Je vais vers la douche, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Je fais couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la température que je veux, c'est-à-dire bouillante.  
Je me déshabille. Je vous avoue qu'en enlevant mon caleçon, j'ai vérifié que tout était en place et je vous rassure en vous disant que, oui.  
C'est en me savonnant que je réalise que je suis bel et bien mort. Que tout est fini mais que tout commence.

J'ai l'opportunité de tout effacer et de tout recommencer. Demain, je commence le travail, j'ai intérêt à partir sur de bonnes bases avec les autres employés (les patronnes, je les déteste déjà , mais je vais tacher de pas le montrer, surtout si je dois me les coltiner pendant cinquante ans.)  
Je ressors en nouant une serviette à ma taille.  
Je me glisse dans le drap. Sans mettre mon pyjama.  
Bah ouais, je dors à poil, moi.  
Je sens que je mettrai pas longtemps à m'endormir.

* * *

Alors, bien ? Mauvais ?

Votre avis m'intéresse donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


End file.
